


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash spends the evening with Scribbs and finds herself breaking some of her rules, all because of Whitney Houston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

"So, what did you think?"

"As far as action movies go, it's not the worst I've seen," Ash answered, tucking her legs underneath her as she shifted on the couch. She'd agreed to a movie night as Scribbs' because her flat was currently being fumigated, and Scribbs had generously offered to take her in for a night.

"High praise, coming from you." Scribbs smirked. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe I'd turn in."

"Ash, it's only 9:30."

"Yes, well, some of us need our beauty sleep."

"I'm sure you'll be just as beautiful tomorrow if you put off sleep for another hour or so." Scribbs got up from the couch and walked over to her radio, turning it up until Ash couldn't hear herself think. Then a song came on and Scribbs turned around, a cherubic smile on her face.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Scribbs squealed. Ash sometimes wondered if her partner was really a fifteen year old in a thirty-three year old body.

Ash recognized the song after a few seconds-- _I Wanna Dance With Somebody_ by Whitney Houston. She and Scribbs were opposites in a lot of things, but musical taste wasn't one of them. However, that wasn't something she wanted to share at this point in time, because she really was tired.

Scribbs had other ideas, apparently. With a smirk, she pulled Ash to her feet and started gyrating her hips in a way that Ash absolutely should not find sexy. Ash bit her lip, a billion protests on the tip of her tongue, but then Scribbs pulled her closer and her mind went blank for a few seconds. Scribbs' eyes were a beautiful hazel color that Ash hadn't had the opportunity to study this close. She swallowed, the lyrics from the song entering her consciousness. It was a really good song, after all.

Slowly, she let herself move to the music, placing her hands on Scribbs' shoulders. She felt a shiver running up her spine as Scribbs smiled, and for a second, she couldn't look her in the eye. This was getting awkward. Ash wanted to step back, while at the same time...

She'd been aware of an attraction to her partner for some time now, but her time-honored rules prevented her from acting on it. It was different at work; at work she could compartmentalize, keeping her focus on the next killer to catch, the next mystery to solve. But outside of work, none of those barriers mattered, because Scribbs was just so good at crashing through all of them. That was the downside to having a co-worker who was also your best friend.

Your best friend who you were completely in love with.

Scribbs seemed to notice that Ash was thinking way too hard, because she chuckled and stepped even closer. "You need to relax, Ash," Scribbs whispered, her thumb and forefinger tilting Ash's chin towards her so their eyes met.

And wasn't that a great thesis statement for their entire relationship? Ash being way too uptight and regimented, and Scribbs being the one to help her unwind? They were total opposites, and sometimes, Ash marveled at how they were such good friends. Not many people could put up with her rules and regulations, but Scribbs seemed to just laugh them off, like they were just cute quirks, not things she wanted to change.

All of Ash's previous partners always wanted to change something about her. But not Scribbs. Never her.

"Ash, what are you thinking about?" Scribbs' voice cut through her thoughts, sounding suspiciously whiny.

"Nothing."

"Right." Scribbs narrowed her eyes. "The song's ended, you can let go of me now."

"Oh yes. Sorry," Ash said quickly, stepping back and breathing out a sigh of relief.  To her chagrin, Scribbs noticed.

"Is being close to me that torturous?" Scribbs asked, after turning the radio down. Her voice was sharp, but there was a slight smirk playing on her lips.

 _Yes_ , Ash thought. _You have no idea what sweet torture it is_. Aloud, she said, "No! Of course not, I just--didn't want you to get uncomfortable and I--I really should be going to sleep. I'm clearly not making any sense, don't mind me."

Scribbs stepped closer, her eyes still narrowed. "You're right, you're not making much sense. And I wasn't kidding when I said you should relax."

"I'll try. Maybe sleep will help." Hopefully Scribbs would take the hint and lead her to the guest bedroom, where she could try to fall asleep.

"Wait. I--I forgot to tell you...there's no bed in my guestroom. I lent it to a friend who just moved into a new place. You could share my bed--"

"I'll just sleep on the couch then. No need to fuss. I don't want to inconvenience you."

At this, Scribbs frowned deeply. "What is wrong with you tonight, Ash? You're acting like I have leprosy."

"I wouldn't be in this house if you had leprosy," Ash balked.

Scribbs rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Is there something bothering you? I know all your rules; I won't break them, Ash. I promise. I'll even make you breakfast. Pancakes, not my sugar puff drink," she added hurriedly. "If I did something to upset you I really am sorry--"

Scribbs trailed off as Ash stepped into her personal space, her eyes sweeping up and down her friend's form. She shouldn't do this, shouldn't move any closer. It could be chaotic, causing awkardness at work and a million conversations with her friends and family that she didn't want to have. It could be a total disaster, ending in tears and loneliness.

Or it might just be the best decision she could ever make.

Slowly, Ash brought her hand up to Scribbs' jaw, cupping her cheek. She came closer, until she could feel Scribbs' breath on her lips. Closing her eyes, she readied herself, surprised when Scribbs took initiative and kissed her first, opening her mouth against hers. She was eager, receptive, and Ash hadn't expected that at all. Was she really so blind, that she didn't see how good this could be?

And kissing Scribbs definitely was good. Exquisite. The woman definitely knew how to kiss. Ash moaned, too aroused to care that it was indignified. Her rules could wait, just for a few minutes. Right now, all she wanted to think about was how Scribbs' tongue ran over hers, how her teeth felt on Ash's neck. Ash bent her head towards Scribbs' shoulder, her forehead falling on the smooth skin. Scribbs held her up as her knees buckled, and still she kept kissing her. She moved back to her lips, claiming them in a way only Scribbs could.

After an unspecified amount of time, Ash stepped back, still extremely aroused, and shocked by what she'd just done. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She swallowed three times before her vocal chords could function. "Scribbs, I--"

"No," Scribbs interrupted, her finger pointed at Ash. "Don't you dare. Don't you dare say that you regret it, or that you didn't mean to kiss me like that, Ash. I'm not blind. I've seen the way you look at me, and if you think I'm going to pretend this never happened, then you can think again." Scribbs' eyes flashed, and it wasn't really helping douse the arousal Ash was feeling.

Ash just blinked. "I was just going to say that you should take me to bed. Unless you''d rather I slept out here?"

"T-take you to bed? Oh, that I can definitely do."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to the party, like ten years late. I just couldn't resist writing these two.


End file.
